The field of the invention is theme or amusement park ride attractions.
Theme or amusement parks have become increasingly popular. More sophisticated arid creative ride attractions have been principle factors in the popularity and success of such parks. Many park ride attractions typically involve vehicles, such as roller coaster type cars, rail cars, automobile type cars, rafts or boats etc. moving along a closed or continuous loop path. In general, the vehicles in these types of ride attractions have seats for several passengers. The passengers step from a loading platform into the vehicles and seat themselves. At the end of the ride, the passengers similarly step or climb out of the vehicle.
Because access to the ride vehicles has generally required that the passengers be able to walk or climb into the seats of the vehicle, the physically handicapped have been largely prevented from enjoying these types of theme park ride attractions. Wheelchair users and others having limited mobility, while increasingly gaining access to public and private buildings, transportation systems and other facilities, often remain excluded from many amusement rides. Accordingly, improvements in theme park ride attractions are necessary to better accommodate the physically disabled.